1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable support device for level facility, and more particularly to an adjustable support device for supporting a level facility and for adjusting the level facility up and down to different angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical laser leveling instruments comprise a light emitting device for generating a laser light beam, and for leveling purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,993 to Tager et al. discloses one of the typical laser leveling instruments comprising a battery powered laser emitting device for generating a visible laser beam, and for leveling purposes. The laser emitting device is tiltable relative to an outer housing by a platform, but may not be precisely tilted to the required angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,282 to Ting discloses another typical laser measuring instrument comprising a laser angle adjustment device for rotating a battery powered laser emitting device to different angular positions. However, the laser emitting device may be rotated to the longitudinal axis thereof, but may not be tilted and adjusted up and down to different angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,312 to Rando discloses a further typical laser measuring instrument comprising a laser light generator to produce two or more beams of light at 90° to each other and in a plane parallel to the plane of the floor. However, similarly, the laser light generator also may not be tilted and adjusted up and down to different angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,955 to Moretti discloses a typical instrument for obtaining a reference line and comprising a layer ray emitting device disposed in a supporting body, and pivotally secured to a fixed reference surface with a connecting device or a hinge element which may orientate the supporting body and direct the laser ray and to keep the laser ray in the desired direction. However, similarly, the laser light emitting device also may not be tilted and adjusted up and down to different angular positions.
Furthermore, the laser light emitting devices and/or the layer ray emitting devices of the typical laser measuring instruments are solidly fixed or disposed in a supporting body, and may not be used to support and to adjust the other objects up and down to different angular positions. In addition, the typical laser measuring instruments may not be controlled or operated remotely with a remote control device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable support device for level facilities.